Sherlock Holmes in high school
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: The pople from Sherlock Holmes in high school, includes Irene, Watson, Mary, Lestrade, Clarky, Moriarty and others. Holmes likes to wind up the teachers and sloves mysterys around the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Holmes in high school**

**Watson's POV**

Me and Holmes had moved to this school a few weeks ago because our parents had to move for their jobs, we have been friends all our lives because our parents are so close. When we moved to this school, Holmes instantly made a name for himself because of the fact that he is a genius, has a good sense of humour, is confident and of course because he is good looking. These are just a few reasons why everyone loved Holmes.

Not to say that I was without my fair share of girls that liked me, but Holmes, well he had them falling at his feet because he was so charming.

Because he was so good at solving mysteries the other students always want him to find missing things etc.

"Watson, I've been given a note by the captain of the cheerleaders to ask if I could solve a case" we haven't met her yet but we have heard a lot about her.

"Well… what's the case?" I asked as we walked into chemistry.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm meeting her later to talk about the case" he smiled "for now, I have a teacher to annoy" he chuckled as we took our seats at the back of the class.

"Holmes, could you not cause any trouble today? I don't feel like chasing you around the school again"

"Then don't" he smirked.

"Right today we are going to react bicarbonate of soda with vinegar" Mr Nixon said then he glared at Holmes "on a small scale, in test tubes"

He handed out the equipment to the class and when he reached our desk he turned at Holmes "no funny business from you today Holmes" he ordered.

"Me? Never" Holmes smiled innocently.

He returned to the front of the class and told us to begin.

I began putting a small amount of the bicarbonate of soda into the test tube when I looked up at Holmes who had a look of mischief in his eye.

"No Holmes" I pleaded.

But before I knew it he grabbed the bicarbonate of soda out of my hand, picked up the vinegar and mixed an enormous amount into the sink that was in front of us. He made sure he did it from a height so that it made as much mess as possible.

Everyone started laughing as they saw what had happened and there was a cheeky grin on Holmes' face as Mr Nixon came bounding over and shouted "Sherlock Holmes! I've had enough of…"

Before he could finish Holmes glanced out the open window and interrupted him "Excuse me Mr Nixon, but I have a case to solve, and lets be honest" he grinned at Mr Nixon "It's got to be more interesting than this"

Before Mr Nixon could answer, Holmes shouted "Adieu" and dived out the window doing a forward roll as he landed on the grass. Everyone was silently chuckling as we watched him through the window.

He picked himself up; straightened out his clothes and turned to face the classroom "Well, I'll see you guys later" he smirked and then turned on his heels. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Watson, would you mind?" he sighed.

"Yes sir" I left the room, via the door, and went to pursue Holmes.

**Holmes' POV**

'I loved winding up that man, it was too easy.' I thought to myself as I ran towards the field.

When I got near the field where the cheerleaders trained, I slowed to a walking pace to catch my breath. I glanced behind me to make sure Watson hadn't arrived yet and casually strolled onto the field.

"Sherlock" the captain shouted "over here"

"Ah, hello" I smiled and wandered over to her.

She was beautiful and she had a lovely accent "so you'll take my case?" she smiled.

"Of course" I smiled.

"My name is Irene Adler… I can't believe you've been here 2 weeks and yet we haven't met"

"Yes, it's quite a shame" I smiled.

"Hang on, aren't you suppose to be in lesson?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Well why aren't you?"

"Because my dear, it was boring" I smirked "so I decided to jump out the window and come learn about your case"

"Please tell me you were on the ground floor" she asked worried.

"Yes of course" I replied "now the case…?"

"Oh yes, well as you know it's the spring dance in 2 weeks and I'm planning to go with my boyfriend James but I think he is cheating on me."

"Hmm… what is his surname?"

"Moriarty"

"I see… so what makes you think he's cheating on you?"

"Well…" she started but suddenly stopped.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder "Ah, Watson what took you so long?" I chuckled without looking back, which seemed to impress Miss Adler.

"Well I decided to be normal and use the door" he sighed and pulled on my shoulder slightly "Mr Nixon wants you back in…" before he could finish he was distracted by one of Irene's friends coming over.

"Mr Nixon is mine and Mary's chemistry teacher too" Irene smiled.

"Really? Why haven't we seen you in lessons?" I replied.

"Because of cheerleading practice, we haven't been in many lessons for a few weeks, should be back to normal soon though" Irene smiled sweetly.

"Mary this is Sherlock" she gestured to me, then Watson, who smiled "and this is… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"John Watson" he managed to stop gawping long enough to reply.

"And this is Mary Morstan, my best friend"

"Nice to meet you" me and Watson said at the same time.

"You too" she smiled sweetly and then blushed when she looked at Watson "Irene we need you back for practice now" she smiled.

"Okay, well Sherlock, keep me informed on the case wont you?"

"Of course" I replied as Mary dragged her away.

We turned to walk back to class when we both looked at each other and said "you like her don't you?" to which we both replied "no…well maybe"

**Watson's POV**

We were walking back to class when I asked "so what is the case?"

"Ah yes the case, I have to find out if her boyfriend is cheating on her before the spring dance in 2 weeks"

"I see, and what happens if you discover he is cheating on her?"

"Not sure" she thought for a few seconds and then smiled "perhaps I'll ask her to the dance"

"I'm thinking of asking Mary"

"You should, she clearly likes you"

When we got near the classroom, from outside, Holmes turned to me "you know I'm climbing in through the window, right?"

"Why on earth would you want to do tat?"

"Well you know I like an exit Watson, I also like an entrance" he grinned.

With that we turned towards the window. When we got to it, Holmes climbed through and I closely followed.

When we sat back in our seats, everyone's eyes were on us. Then Mr Nixon turned around from the board.

"Sherlock Holmes! Go stand outside!"

"Very well" Holmes smirked and went to climb out the window again, which made everyone laugh.

"Use the door Holmes" he sighed "actually, go see the principal. He can deal with you"

"This should be interesting" Holmes said as he waved everyone goodbye and walked out the door to go to the principals office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holmes' POV**

I loved going to see the principal, he always got annoyed because I could always outsmart him and he couldn't kick me out because when he tried to last week, all the other students went on strike and demanded I was aloud back, and I'd only been there for a week at that point.

I knocked on the door and he shouted "come in"

"Hello Mr Hudson" I smiled and sat down across from him.

"Sherlock you really need to stop behaving like this, your acting like a worse version of your brother Mycroft."

"Well that might not be such a bad thing, besides since he's left this school he has started working for the government" I smirked.

"Really what does… no we aren't here to talk about that now" he sighed "right now, Mr Nixon emailed me and told me that you dived out his window to go see to a case"

"Correct"

"In the middle of the lesson"

"Correct again, you're good at this, you should be a detective" I smirked.

"Don't get smart with me boy!" he growled "why couldn't you just wait until lunch time?"

"Because, Mr Nixon's lesson was boring and I decided the case would be more interesting"

"Holmes you're not a detective! You need to concentrate on your school work"

"Well I am going to be a detective and no I don't, I already know everything you teach here and I've been here for two weeks"

"How could you possibly know all of it?"

"Because in my family we value knowledge, I could easily pass your final exams when I was 10" I smirked "in fact, in my old school I was bored so they gave me a final exam that they would give to people in the last year and I completed it, in 10 minutes"

"Yes I know, I heard about that" he sighed "but I can't be bothered to argue with you about your education so you have detention next week now get out!"

"Finally" I chuckled and left the room, leaving the door open.

I saw Watson standing outside waiting for me.

"Shut the door Holmes!" he shouted.

"You shut it!" I replied and walked over to Watson.

**Watson's POV**

"So what did he say?" I asked.

"I got detention next week, now on with the case" he smiled and started walking.

He stopped and turned to a younger student and said "where can I find James Moriarty?"

"He usually hangs around on the basketball/tennis courts"

"Thank you"

"So what do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"Observation Watson, merely watching someone can give you all the information you need"

"So we are just going to go and stare at him?" I sighed.

"No don't be foolish, I'll only need to walk passed him and I'll have everything I need to know"

"How could you possibly… never mind" I sighed.

When we got to the basketball/tennis courts it suddenly dawned on me "how are you going to tell which one is him?"

"Leave it to me"

We walked passed a group of boys who were playing basketball; I looked up at Holmes who was watching them out the corner of his eye.

"James pass the ball"

"So now we know who is" I smiled.

"Indeed Watson" he replied as he casually continued walking.

I didn't watch them just in case it raised suspicion because I knew I wouldn't be as subtle as Holmes.

"Right Watson lets go"

"So what did you learn?"

"He is definitely cheating on her"

"How do you know that?"

"Because, when he passed the ball to his friend, he walked over to that group of girls that were in the corner and passed one of them a note before he winked at her and left"

"So I take it we need that note"

"Absolutely" he smiled.

"So would you recognise the girl if you saw her again?"

"You insult me by asking that question Watson, I never forget a face"

"Of course, sorry" I sighed.

"We were walking along when we saw Clarky.

"Ah Clarky" Holmes smiled.

"Hello Holmes, Watson" he smiled "Sherlock, Lestrade wants you to come with me"

"Why?"

"He is stuck on his maths homework and wants your help"

"Tell him I've got better things to do" Holmes dismissed Clarky by waving his hand and carried on walking "why does he think he is charge of me? Strange boy" he laughed.

"Agreed" I smiled.

We were walking towards the field and Holmes said "I need to go tell Irene what I saw"

"Yes I'll come with you" I was hoping to see Mary again.

When we reached the field we took a seat and watched them as they finished their dancing. Neither of us could take our eyes off them, I was watching Mary and I knew Holmes would be watching Irene.

When they finished they came over to us and we stood up.

"Hey Sherlock" Irene smiled and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Hello John" Irene smiled.

"Hi Irene"

"Hi John" Mary blushed and gave me a hug.

"Hi" I replied.

"Hi Sherlock"

"Hi Mary"

"So do you have anything yet?"

"Yes, when I went to observe James, he was playing basketball. He passed the ball to one of his friends and walked over to a group of girls, he passed one of them a note, winked and left"

Her face dropped and she replied "do you have the note?"

"Not yet, I am about to go and retrieve it, I will return here after"

"Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek and they both returned to practice.

"So how do you plan on getting the note?"

"You'll see" he smiled.

We walked through school and Holmes saw the girl who had the note. I noticed Holmes' grin appear on his face so I asked "what?"

"You see she is carrying books?"

"Yes"

"Well look, on the top of the pile there is a small piece of paper"

"Oh yes" I replied as I squinted my eyes to see it "how are you going to get it?"

"Watch" he smiled and quickened his pace, I followed. As we walked passed her Holmes knocked her slightly and she dropped her books.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you"

"Thanks and don't worry about it, it was my fault for not looking where I was going"

Once she had picked up her books, she smiled and walked away. I turned to Holmes who was holding the note.

"I didn't even see you take it"

"You weren't suppose to"

"So what does it say?"

"It says: hey baby, meet me after school and we will go back to mine ;) xxxxx"

"What a jerk" I huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived back at the field and were instantly greeted by Irene and Mary who were obviously on a break.

"So did you get the note?" she smiled.

"Yes" he replied and handed her the note. As she read it, her smile faded into a frown.

"Oh" she sighed.

Before anyone could say anything to her we heard a group of people come onto the field. We turned around to see James and 3 of his mates come over.

"Hey babe" he raised his arms for her to hug him.

"Don't you dare hey babe me, did you really think I wouldn't find out?" she screamed as she stormed over to him waving the note in his face before she slapped him across the face "its over you jerk"

She came running back over to us and hugged Mary.

"How did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter"

He looked over at Holmes who was stood there watching "you! You're the one who solves cases; you got this note didn't you?"

"Yes" he smiled.

"Holmes don't provoke him" I whispered.

He came bounding over to us, "too late" I sighed.

He went to punch Holmes but he raised his hand and caught his fist "oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" Holmes smirked.

James looked furious and went to take another swing with his over hand, which again Sherlock caught.

"Right that's it!" Moriarty bellowed, he ripped his hands out of Holmes' grip and started trying to punch him in the face.

Holmes just kept ducking the shots and making Moriarty angrier by faking bored yawns. When Moriarty went to land an uppercut on Holmes' jaw, Holmes ducked, swung his leg around and sent Moriarty to the floor, he landed on his back and as he fell he hit his head.

Holmes stood there and put his foot on Moriarty's chest "I told you, you shouldn't do that" he grinned.

Before I could warn him, two of Moriarty's friends were stood either side of Holmes. They both went to punch him in the face at the same time and he ducked, they ended up hitting each other and knocking each other out.

The other one came at Holmes, but he didn't move till the last second. Raised his fist and he ran straight into it, falling to the floor and landing on top of Moriarty.

He turned back to us with a smug look on his face "case closed" he smirked.

"Thank you so much" Irene smiled as she ran over to him "how did you do that?" she pointed to the pile of boys on the floor.

"Easy, just watch their movements and facial expressions very carefully and you can know what they are going to do even before they do it" he smiled.

"That's brilliant" she gasped.

"So Irene, how would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"I would love to" she smiled.

As they were talking I was stood with Mary, trying to get the courage to ask her to the dance.

'Oh screw it!' I said to myself "Mary would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes I was waiting for you to ask me" she blushed.

**Holmes' POV**

"Can I just say, what an idiot? Why on earth would he cheat on someone so… so individual and beautiful with someone so normal looking?"

"Thank you" she blushed "are you sure your girlfriend wont mind us going to the dance together?"

"I have no girlfriend" I replied, confused.

"Oh, I thought with you being so good looking, charming and intelligent, you couldn't possibly be single" she smiled.

"Its not that I haven't had offers, because I have, but I haven't come across anyone that I wanted to be with yet…"

She sighed.

"Until now" I added with a smile and she blushed "I know you've only just broke up with him" I pointed to Moriarty who was still on the floor "but, would you go out with me?"

"Yes, I'd love too" she replied kissing me.

Hearing my confidence must have given some to Watson because I heard him ask the same question to Mary. I couldn't catch her answer but I assume it was a yes because she jumped into his arms.

We had arranged to meet them after school to go and watch a film. I and Watson both dressed smart, we wore shirts and jeans, I had a long black winter coat on the top and Watson had a brown jacket.

We were waiting by the entrance to the mall when we saw them walking down the street. Our jaws dropped and we literally had to close them with our hands.

Irene was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white vest top that was cut so that it revealed a bit of her cleavage and she had a black jacket on that was undone.

Mary was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a black vest top cut the same way as Irene's and she had a cardigan on. They both had their hair down.

We managed to stop gawping at them and remembered to be gentle men. We walked over to them and held out our arms, Irene took mine and Mary took Watson's.

"Afternoon ladies" Me and Watson smiled.

"Afternoon boys"

We turned and walked into the mall.

"So when will you be returning to lessons?" I asked.

"Tomorrow I think" Mary replied.

"Yes then we will be able to see you in action Sherlock. I've heard a lot about you in your lessons" Irene giggled.

"Yes and I'm always running after him" Watson smirked.

We turned the corner and entered the cinema. We decided to let the girls pick and surprisingly they picked a horror.

I paid for myself and Irene, even though she insisted she pay for herself, and Watson paid for him and Mary.

We bought 2 large drinks and 2 large buckets of popcorn, one drink and 1 bucket for me and Irene to share and the same for Watson and Mary.

We took our seats, I had Irene on my left and Watson on my right, Mary was next to Watson.


End file.
